


Cichowąż

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [2]
Category: Nocarz
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To bardziej seria, niż konkretna całość, ale co tam.<br/>Wszystkie drabble łączy ze sobą postać Strixa i Cichowąż. <br/>I krew. W końcu wszystko kręci się wokół krwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Wąż nie śpi, więc on też nie może zasnąć.

Strix przemierza korytarze swego Domu wsłuchując się w jęki zgromadzonego w piwnicach Bydła. Bo właśnie tym dla niego są ludzie, bydłem, którego jedynym celem jest zaspokajanie ich potrzeb.

Wieki temu zapomniał jak to jest być człowiekiem. Być ślepym na Noc, głuchym na Węża.

 _Krrrew, krrrrrrew!_  — śpiewa Wąż, a serce Strixa bije do rytmu jego pieśni.

 _Krrrew, krrrrrrew, kąsssać, zabiiić!_  — nawołuje i sprowadza go na najniższe poziomy, tam, gdzie oddziały Łowców przerzucają Bydło z do klatek.

_Nikt mi już nie przeszkodzi._  
 _Nikt mnie już nie powstrzyma._

— Lubię to — syczy w odpowiedzi Strix.


	2. Chapter 2

W niektóre noce Wąż milczy i Strix nie może się przez to odnaleźć. Cisza jest czymś czego nienawidzi, czymś co go zabija; to Syk definiuje to czym jest Pan Domów Krwi.

To Syk definiuje jak on sam jest silny, jak mocne i trwałe jest jego Lustro i na ile bezpieczni są zamieszkujące Dom wampiry.  
Jak bezpieczne jest Bydło, bez którego nie przetrwają.

Nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego akurat wtedy Wąż milczy, ale potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego to czyni.

Gdy Syk Węża milknie, gdy jego pieśń nie niesie się po mrocznych korytarzach Domu, a wampiry milkną wraz z nim, _Bydło śpiewa prawdziwym strachem._


	3. Chapter 3

Spęd Bydła ma miejsce każdego wieczoru, ale od kilku lat bywa na nim wyrywkowo, by skontrolować, czy Łowcy należycie je segregują.

— Nie masz nic innego do roboty — warknął na niego Główny Łowczy, Echis, gdy Strix zeskoczył z ganku wprost na rampę, by stanąć obok niego.

— Nie — odparł lakonicznie starszy wampir, obserwując jak śnięte Bydło przechodzi po rampie wprost do Katowni.

Mijająca ich w pośpiechu Icta, kiwa mu nieuważnie głową, skupiona na uspokajaniu i prowadzeniu Bydła.

Echis wiedzie za nią wzrokiem a Wąż syczy w uciesze.

_Krrreeeew!_  — syczy, gdy jest już pełen Bydła, a brama Katowni opada na swoje miejsce.

_Krrrreeew!_


	4. Chapter 4

Strix postukuje leniwie palcem, wpatrzony w monitor, na którym widać wnętrze głównej sali Katowni.

Wciśnięty w róg mężczyzna drży, próbując wtopić się w ścianę i zniknąć, przestać istnieć; wampir wyraźnie widzi malujące się na jego twarzy przerażenie i gorzką rezygnację.

Kuląca się w drugim rogu postać, nowy nabytek Rodu, obejmuje się rękoma, wbijając szpony we własne ramiona i łkając rozpaczliwie. Co kilka chwil z jej ust uciekają fragmenty modlitwy, które Strix z łatwością rozpoznaje.

_Zbaw nas ode złego_.

Jego wargi wykrzywia gorzki uśmiech na chwilę przed tym, jak z ust młodej wampirzycy wydostaje się nieludzkie, bolesne wycie, wtórujące krzykom mężczyzny.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie potrafi powiedzieć kiedy się zmienił. Jednak czuję tę zmianę w każdej kości, w każdym uderzeniu serca. Czuje ją w swojej spopielonej duszy.  
O ile kiedykolwiek jakąś posiadał.

Jeszcze sto lat temu polował z braćmi w grupie. Byli grupą, watahą wilków, która wdzierała się o zmroku do ludzkich siedzib i mordowała bez wytchnienia dopóki nie ugasiła pożaru szalejącego w ich trzewiach, dopóki nie zgłuszyła Głodu.

Wśród Renagatów panuje opinia, że ten, kto urodził się psem nigdy nie zostanie wilkiem.

Strix nie czuje się już wilkiem. Nie czuje się też psem.

Cichowąż syczy w rytm jego pulsu.

_Wąż jest w nim._


	6. Chapter 6

Czasami śni mu się Jerozolima i jej złote kopuły. Jerozolima wyzwolona. Jerozolima piękna i niezapomniana, pulsująca życiem. Pełna zwyczajnych ludzi: straganiarzy, rycerzy, mieszczan i biedoty. Pełna światła, zapachów i dźwięków, których nie potrafił zapomnieć, choć tak bardzo się starał.

Czasami śni mu się Jerozolima i jej złote kopuły.  
Jerozolima trawiona płomieniami. Jerozolima upadła

Jerozolima tchnąca śmiercią i krwią. I dymem, i bólem, i żałością, okrutną żałością.

Jerozolima, po której ulicach niósł się sykliwy śmiech Węża, tańczącego szaleńczo ze swymi Braćmi.

_Krrrew, krrrew, krrrew!_  — skandował Gad, a jego widmowa łuska rozcierała na proch mury budynków.

Dla Strixa nie było już Jerozolimy.


	7. Chapter 7

Strix nie bał się śmierci. Śmierć pokrywała Cichowąż niczym całun, sprawiając, że wszyscy jego mieszkańcy oddychali nią, mieli ją w każdym spojrzeniu, każdym geście, każdym słowie. Sprawiając, że mieli ją w sobie, a Pan Domów Krwi nie był wyjątkiem.

Pławił się w otaczającym go odorze śmierci, chłonąc go każdym porem skóry, każdym oddechem.

Nocą, tuż po przebudzeniu, modlił się do jedynego znanego sobie boga, by już nigdy nie musiał poznać niczego poza Śmiercią.

Strix nie bał się śmierci. Lękał jedynie Hańby, która niechybnie spadłaby na niego, gdyby go pochwycono.

Strix nie bał się śmierci — dobrze ją znał.

_Lękał się życia._


End file.
